Medabots and Beyblade, The Movie
by Kaji100
Summary: Medabots and Beyblade Crossover! Zuru's gonna take on two medabots at the same time! While Metabee left the others to have a rematch with Blaze, Kai was left to help Zuru. But can he master the power of Dranzer's new body: a Mecha-Bit Beast?
1. Encounter

I don't own Medabots or Beyblade. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
A limo passed the Tenryo house. The window was going down. A young boy looked through the window. "Ikki Tenryo," he said, "will be my next victim. We'll just wait for the other party guests to arrive. Heh heh heh heh." Who are the party guests? This all relates to the airplane with a wierd symbol.  
  
"Are we there yet?" a young boy said. He had blue hair, wore a red baseball cap, a red jacket, a yellow shirt, a normal everyday jeans, and blue gloves. "Don't worry," the another one said. He had black hair, wore white clothes...well....mostly white...and a red headband. "The tournament doesn't start yet." Another boy was silent. He had blue and white hair, blue sleeveless shirt with your normal everyday jeans. "I can't wait to get the party on!" the fourth boy excalimed. He had blonde hair, a blue shirt with a star in it, and yellow shorts....I think. I have bad memory. Anyway, they all looked out the window. They can see the battle dome there. "Doesn't this place have...what do they call them?" the fifth boy asked. He had brown hair to cover the eyes, glasses, a red vest with a white T-shirt, a laptop, and blue shorts. "Medabots?" the laptop answered. "What are Medabots, Kenny?" the baseball cap boy asked. "We should know when we get there," the glasses kid answered.  
  
Ikki Tenryo was your normal everyday robattler. We know he won the championship some time ago. With Metabee on his side, he can't lose. Especially with the action mode. But this time, how can Ikki beat a top with a beast inside? We'll see.  
  
"Hey! Ikki!" Metabee called. "You promised that you'll buy me more missles and ammo!" "I know that Metabee!" Ikki yelled. "But I've been busy!" "Busy with the toilet!" Metabee yelled back. "Hurry up! Flush that stupid thing!" After Ikki's time in the bathroom, they left the house to buy some more ammo and missiles. At the shop, they noticed something different. "Henry, what's with the new stuff?" Ikki asked. The shop was filled with tops, signs about a Beyblade Tournament, and the faces of the kids on the plane. "Bladebreakers?" Metabee wondered. "They break knives?" "No, Metabee," Henry answered. "The Bladebreakers are a group of beybladers in another part of Japan. They are the World Champions of Beyblading." "Cool! Oh yeah, I need some ammo and missiles for Metabee," Ikki said. "How about a new part of Metabee?" Henry suggested. "We got a new barrel gun that fits Metabee's looks. It shoots four bullets on four different sides. I'll gve you the ammo and missiles for free. This part is the worth of the ammo and missiles combined!" "Thanks, Henry!" Ikki said.   
  
He bought the parts and walked outside. Unaware to Metabee, a white beyblade smacks right into his head. "Hey! What the heck?!" Metabee yells as he looks at the spinning top. "This must be one of those Beyblades," Ikki said. The beyblade began to move away from Ikki and Metabee. "Hey! Come back you spinning piece of junk!" Metabee yelled as he and Ikki chased it. They chased it around the block 3 times. The top stopped and jumped into the baseball cap boy's hand. "There you are, Dragoon," he said. "Hey! You're the boy from the flyer!" Ikki yelled. "Do I know you?" the boy asked. Everybody, meet Tyson of the Bladebreakers! 


	2. Meet Blaze, the Pyro Medabot

I don't own Medabots, Beyblade, or any of their merchandise. But I do own some beyblades.  
  
At the Tenryo residence...  
  
"So you guys are here for the tournament?" Ikki asked. Medabee was poking the white beyblade. "How do you make this guy move?" he asked. "Not for a long time," Tyson answered. "Once we are done, we leave right away. Oh! I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Bladebreakers." The black haired boy looked out the window and stood up. "My name's Ray," he said. "Nice to meet you, Ikki." The blonde haired boy stood up, too. "My name's Max," he said. He looked at the blue haired boy. "That's Kai. He doesn't say much." "Not true," Kai said. "I'm Kenny," the glasses boy said. "Everyone calls me 'Chief'." He held out his laptop. "This is Dizzi." Ikki took the laptop and opened it. "You named your laptop?" he Ikki asked. "Are you that lonely?" "Hey! I have feelings too, you know!" the laptop yelled. Ikki yelled and dropped it, but Kenny caught it in time.  
  
In a secret base, the boy from the limo was creating a beyblade with a group of scientists. "Dr. B, how goes the experiment?" he asked. Dr. B got fired from his last job, just so you know. "It's almost complete, Ryu," Dr. B answered. "You'll have the most powerful Beyblade and Bit Beast ever!" The Beyblade was a black top with a touch of red on the blades of the attack ring. The blades were pretty big, too. Not like "bigger-than-your-hand" big. "Good," Ryu said as he looked at his Beyblade. He walked to a red Medabot. "Blaze, hunt down Ikki and Metabee. If his friends get in your way, annihilate their medabots. Even if you see the Bladebreakers, don't let anyone escape! Bring them to me!" "Sir!" the Blaze yelled as he disappeared. Ryu turned to his Beyblade. "With Metabee, Project OMEGA will be complete." He turns to the Beyblade and laughs evily.  
  
It was the next morning, and Tyson was practicing his Beyblading. "Let it rip!" he yells and launches his Beyblade. "Ki ki ki ki ki ki!" Metabee yells and begins to shoot at the Beyblade. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Tyson asked. The bullets misses each shot at Dragoon. "The new part should be faster!" Metabee yells. A bullet hits the back side of the beyblade, flinging it at Metabee. He was too busy laughing that he did not no the beyblade was coming for his head. "That was for yesterday! I got you good!" he laughs. Too bad the Beyblade hit Metabee's head in the end. "Tyson?" Max said. "Your awake all ready?" Max looks at Metabee, trying to shoot the Beyblade while it's not spining, but each bullet is going around Dragoon. "Just giving Dragoon some practice," Tyson answered. "Well, it looks like you gave Metabee something to do while you practice," Ray says as he walks out the door. "Chidori asked me to get some groceries for her. You guys want to help me?" "Sure!" Max and Tyson said together. Just then, Kai walks out the door. "Tyson, it's Hilary," he tells Tyson as he hands him the cell phone. Funny scene:  
  
Tyson: Hello?  
  
Hilary: Tyson! Good thing I have your cell phone number!  
  
Tyson: Why are you calling me?  
  
Hilary: Just wanted to tell you that I'll be seeing you guys at the tournament.  
  
Tyson: You mean you're here?!  
  
Hilary: That's right! My parents said that I should see the tournament since you guys are my friends. Now that's been settled, I'll see you later! *hangs up*  
  
Tyson: Hey wait!...Just when I had a chance to get away from her...  
  
Meanwhile, Ikki was leaving school. It was a week off anyway. The principle allowed this since the tournament will be held at the school. People heared that the Bladebreakers were staying over his house and that made him pretty popular. There were alot of questions being asked, like, "You think you can arrange a battle with me for the Bladebreakers?" and a girl asks, "You think you can fix me with either Ray or Kai?" Ikki was being crowded until he escaped without anyone noticing it. "Is it true, Ikki?!" Erika asks. "Is it true the Bladebreakers are staying at your house?!" "Erika!" Ikki gasped. "Yeah. It's true. They're staying until the tournament ends." "Then you're my meal ticket to get a good scoop!" Erika yells. She grabs Ikki's hand and drags him out of the school.  
  
After the groceries were bought, the Bladebreakers and Metabee were on thier way home. Kenny just won't leave Metabee alone. "Wow! Technology advanced! Now that have robots!" he said as he looks at Metabee all over. "Hey! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Metabee yells. Just then, someone tried to fire....fire at the Bladebreakers. Good thing they were able to dodge it in time. "Who did that?!" Tyson yelled. A red Medabot jumps out of a tree. I bet you know who he is. He shot fire at the Bladebreakers again, but everyone dodged it. "Booya!" Metabee yells as he shoots at the red Medabot, but gets cancelled by the red Medabot's fireballs consumes the blasts and hits Metabee. "This is too easy," the red one says as he walks to Metabee.   
  
Just then, 4 Beyblades are launched at the red Medabot. The red Medabot jumps out of the way. "Why you..." he says. Driger and Draciel both tried to jump and attack the red Madabot's upper area, but he dodged it. Dragoon spun around the red one while Dranzer began to fall on him. The blue Beyblade began to ignite. "Dranzer, Flaming Saber!" Kai commanded. "Dragoon, Storm Attack!" Tyson commanded. Dragoon spun around faster, creating a tornado. Dranzer, who was on fire, ignites the tornado. Both Beyblades began to rise into the air. "Flaming Tornado Saber Attack!" They yelled. The flaming tornado consumed the red Medabot, but he absorbed the flames into his hands. "Fools! I am the master of fire! I am Blaze!" he yelled. He shot fire balls at the Beyblade, but missed a few shots. Just then, a missile hits Blaze on the back of the head. "Why you piece of junk!" Blaze angrily yelled as he turned to Metabee and charged his fireballs. "I will turn you into burned pieces of scrap metal!" Just then, Ryu called Blaze through the Medawatch. "Blaze, calm down," Ryu commanded. "Return back to base. I have the location of the Bladebrakers' hideout!" "Yes, master," Blaze said and turned to the Bladebreakers and Metabee. "Next time, you guys, I will return and beat you! And you, Metabee. Beware! I'm coming for you." After that, he dissapeared. "Who was that guy?" Ray asked. "Beats me," Metabee answered. "Metabee!" Ikki yelled. "Hey, Ikki," Max said. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school? And who's the pretty girl?" Erika blushed a bit. "This is Erika," Ikki answered. "And we got released from school early, since you guys will be having the tournament there anyway. Metabee, I saw the whole thing from my Medawatch! Who did you fight?" "I dunno," Metabee answered. "He just called himself Blaze." Ikki looked at the four tops lying on the ground and handed them each to their owners. 'Blaze...,' he thought, 'who is he? He will pay for trying to destroy Metabee...' "Ikki?" Metabee asked, "Are you talking to yourself again?" "Ikki blushed a bit. "I'm not talking to myself!" he yelled. "I'm just talking out loud!" "That means your still talking to yourself," Metabee said. "Why you!" Ikki yelled and chased Metabee around the block. "They do that all the time?" Tyson asked. "Oh yeah," Erika answered.  
  
Back at the base, Blaze reported his mission to Ryu. "Good job," Ryu said. "Thanks to you, I know where the Bladebreakers are staying. Time for step 2, stealing their blades." He turned to a green Medabot holding a bow and arrow. "You're up, Gale." Gale bowed and disappeared.  
  
Okay. Maybe it kinda' sucks, but I had a hard time thinking about it since school. School is a pain in the butt. So what is Ryu up to? Find out at the next chapter of the movie! 


	3. Hillary and Rokusho Blows into Town

Hillary and Rokusho Blows Into Town  
  
I don't own Medabots, Beyblade, or any of their merchandise. But I do own some beyblades.  
  
7 more days until the tournament. The Bladebreakers have been practicing really hard. But they are gonna need extra practice for what's in store for them. So someone is paying a visit to the Tenryo residence. "I hope this is it," the person said. Just then, she heared Tyson yell, "Let it rip!" "That's Tyson all right!" she added and walked into the backyard. "Hi Tyson!" she yelled. She had brown hair, a pink shirt with a smiley face on it, and a white skirt. "Hi-Hillary?!" Tyson gasped and tried to run away, but Kai caught him by the collar. "Oh! Hi, Hillary," Ray said as he walked out the door. "What brings you here?" Max added. "I heared that you guys are staying at this house, so I decided to train you like back at home!" Hilary exclaimed. This made Tyson try to run even faster, but Kai held on to him tightly. "No use running away now, Tyson," he said and dragged him to Hillary. "Oh fine, we'll let you practice with us," Tyson groaned. "Great! Because I have a Beyblade! And I've been mopping the floor with the kids back home!" Hillary said and pulled out a pink 4-bladed Beyblade with a picture of an angel with blonde hair, long white dress, and a bow and arrow. It had a touch of yellow on the tip of every blade. "I guess I finally have a Bit Beast of my own!" Hillary smiled.  
  
In the shade of the leaves in a tree nearby, a green Medabot spies on our heroes. She clenches hor bow and arrow. Just then, a gray Medabot appears on the top of the tree. "What are you looking for?" the Medabot asks. "You seem to have much interest to these kids. But you must be after Metabee, correct?" The green Medabot jumped out of her position and flew in the air until she was facing the gray Medabot. "Who are you?!" she asks. "My name is Rokusho," the gray Medabot answered. "What are you going to do about it?" The green Medabot inserted her cross bow into her arm and added the arrow to it. She pointed it to Rokusho. "My name's Gale," she said. "Keep yourself out of this!" "If you want to endager Metabee and Ikki, I shall not allow it! Chanbara Sword!" Rokusho yelled. He slashed his sword at Gale, but Gale used her unbreakable arrow as a sword to protect herself. They both jumped from roof to roof, trying to slash each other. Only Metabee noticed this.   
  
"Rokusho?" he asked himself. "You said something, Metabee?" Ikki asked his Medabot. "No. Hey, you have a girl visiting your house." "A girl? Could it be Karen?!" "No. This is a different one. She must be part of the Bladebreakers." "Than what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Both Ikki and Metabee ran outside to the backyard. Tyson were having a battle with Hillary. "Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon smacked the pink Beyblade so hard, it almost fell out of the Beystadium. "So close, Tyson," Hillary said, "but you can't be Angel!" Angel moved around Dragoon and smacked it. Then it went back to it's original spot and moved to the other side and smacked it. It did the same thing and knocked Dragoon out of the Beystadium. Metabee caught it. "No way!" Ikki gasped. "Tyson lost to a girl?!" Hillary got mad. "For your information, kid, but I'm a valued part of the Bladebreakers!" she yelled. "That's right," Ray added. "She's kinda' like our trainer." "But Tyson lost to a girl!" Ikki said again. After that, he got a big slap from Hillary. "Ohhh," Metabee said.  
  
Meanwhile, Gale and Rokusho still went at it. They were trying to hit each other, but they were evenly matched. "Want to call it a draw?" Rokusho asked. "I will not submit myself to you!" Gale yelled and they started to slash at each other again. Rokusho was able to slash Gale's right knee, making here unable to move. "Tell your master to leave Ikki alone!" Rokusho yelled and walked away. "Do not tell me to surrender!" Gale yelled back and shot and arrow at Rokusho. "Tornado Arrow!" The arrow lodged itself right through Rokusho's right arm. "Agh!" he groaned and kneeled down in one knee. Just then, a blue Medabot appeared behind Gale. "Ryu said to come back to the base," he said. "You need repairs." Gale nodded and held on to the blue Medabot. The blue Medabot turned his head to the lying Rokusho. He set Gale down and removed the arrow. "Let's go," he said and disappeared with Gale.  
  
Back at the house, Ikki sat on the couch with an ice pack on his left cheek. Tyson was sitting next to him. "Never make Hillary mad," he said. "Shut up," Ikki answered.  
  
I know this chapter sucked even more than the last one, but it was a another rush job...thanks to school! Die, school! Burn! So who was the blue Medabot that save Gale? And will Rokusho heal? And does Hillary really have a Bit Beast? My butt she does. But maybe she does. You'll never know until you see the next chapter of Medabots and Beyblade, the Movie!  
  
I decided to add some data to the new Medabots and Beyblade. This chapter is Angel (Hillary's Beyblade), Blaze, Gale, and Thundestrike, the blue Medabot.  
  
Angel  
  
Attack Type  
  
Attack- ***  
  
Defense- ****  
  
Endurance- ***  
  
Blaze  
  
FRE type  
  
Specialty- Flame Thrower/Hand-to-Hand Combat  
  
Owner- Ryu  
  
Gale  
  
WND type  
  
Specialty- Wind Generator/Archery  
  
Owner- Ryu  
  
Thunderstrike  
  
TDR type  
  
Specialty- Electricity/Sword/Speed  
  
Owner- Ryu 


	4. Eye of the Tiger, Quick as Lightning!

Sorry for the very long delay. I had writer's block and thinker's block. I don't own Medabots or Beyblade. Simple as that. By the way, I decided to add a limited edition Medabot/Beyblade bio with the other ones. Finish the story first, then check the bio. I also added the summery for the next chapter. Well, have fun!  
  
"Sumilidon!" a boy yelled. A yellow medabot with long blue claws on it's right arm slashed his opponent. "Oh no!" the losing Medabot's owner yelled. "Darn you, Koji!" "I win, kid" Koji said. His Sumilidon walked away with Koji. At the end of the block, Koji asked, "Sumilidon? Do you think that Ikki is the only one who can beat me besides the other mediocre Medafighters who win because they cheat?" "I think that you are better than Ikki," Sumilidon replied. "I thought so. Thanks, Sumilidon." Koji looked at Ikki's house. 'I will beat you, Ikki,' he thought as he clenched his fist.  
  
On another part of town, Ray was trying to get used to seeing people using Medabots instead of Beyblades. 'I don't know if I can get used to this,' he thought. Just then, a kid with a red and gray shirt with a long left sleeve and no sleeve in the right was calling him from behind. "You're Ray from the Bladebreakers, right?" he asked and Ray nodded his head. "I'm Ray of the Bladebreakers. How can I help you?" "Let's see if my Medabot can beat your Beyblade!" the boy said, pulled up his sleeve a little bit, and used his medawatch to call a blue medabot with two yellow swords sticking out of his forearm guards. His body was crackling with electricity. Ray set up his Driger and prepared to launch it. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" He launched his gray beyblade and it began to spin around the blue Medabot. "Go! Attack!" the boy yelled and the blue Medabot trying to hit Driger with his swords. Each hole he left showed a small spark of electricity that lasted for 5 seconds. The boy looked at his medawatch and smirked. "Generator full," the watch said. "That didn't sound too good," Ray said. "Attack, Driger!" The beyblade began to spin faster until a light appeared. 'Perfect,' the boy said to himself. "Attack! Thunder Slash!" The blue medabot started to spark with electricity and charged at Driger (the bit beast, not top). He jumped up and slashed Driger, who went back into the top that stopped spinning. "Driger! No!" Ray yelled. The blue medabot and his owner dissapeared after that battle.  
  
Back at Ikki's house, Ikki and Metabee were playing a new game they bought. "Attack! Attack!" Ikki yelled as he pressed the controls rapidly. "I'm beating you! I'm beating you, Ikki!" Metabee yelled back as he pressed his controls rapidly too. Soon, the TV began to blink and there was a blackout. At the bathroom, Tyson yelled," What happened to the lights?!"  
  
On the power plant's lightning tower, a blue Medabot started to absorb the electricity form the tower. He chuckled evilly as he saw the whole city blackout.   
  
It was night time, and Ray didn't get home yet. "What happened to the lights?" he asked himself. He tried to find the path to Ikki's house, but heard two sets of footsteps behind him. One was mechanical and the other was...well normal. He walked a little faster and the footsteps did the same. He turned to the corner. When the person with the normal and mechanical footsteps reached the corner, Ray shot Driger at him. The one with the mechanical footsteps caught the Beyblade. He was a yellow medabot with green visors for eyes and a tiger claw-like sword on his right arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" The person with the normal footsteps yelled. "Don't you dare hurt Koji!" the medabot yelled. Ray paused for a minute. "Koji? The one who won the championship in Team Japan with Ikki?" "I'm Koji," the boy said. "How do you know Ikki?" "Well, my team is staying at his house until the Beyblade Tournament is over." The medabot (you should know who it is), Sumilidon, looked at the beyblade in his hand. "Then you are one of the Bladebreakers! I'm a big fan of you and Driger!" he said and handed back the beyblade. "Because Driger is a tiger..." Koji said with a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
The lamp posts down the street began to flicker, and the blue Medabot was on the lamp post which was on top of Ray and Koji. "Ray!" he yelled. "Your Driger is mine!" He jumped off and tried to slash Ray, but Sumilidon defended him. "Ray! Launch Driger!" Koji yelled. "Right," he answered. "Go Driger!" He launched his beyblade at the blue Medabot's head. The Medabot kicked Sumilidon away and disappeared. "Where did he go?!" Ray yelled as he looked around. Sumilidon looked around, but got kicked in the head and fell down on the floor. The blue medabot appeared standing on Sumilidon. "I am Thunderstrike, master of speed and thunder! Remember me, Ray?" Ray took a close look at Thunderstrike. "You're that Medabot I fought this afternoon!" "Correct you are," Thunderstrike chuckled. "Thanks to you, I was able to get information from that battle and Driger. I beat you before, and I'll beat you again. And I'll take Driger!" He disappeared again and lightning began to pound on Driger. The beyblade started to slow down and wobble. "No! Driger!" Ray yelled and clenched his fist on his launcher. Sumilidon started to slash around him, but got struck but lightning and sent him kneeling down on one knee in pain. Then, Koji saw something behind Sumilidon. The lamp post above Sumilidon started to blink and it turned off . Koji noticed a another lamp post that was next to the one that was above Sumilidon starting "Sumilidon! Attack to the left!" he yelled. Sumilidon slashed to the left of him, followed by an attack by Driger, who came out of the Beyblade, and Thunderstrike fell on his back with a few sparks of electricity. "How did you know?!" he yelled. "Koji, what happened?" Ray asked. "When you use your Thunder attack, you need to use the electricity from the lamp post," Koji answered. Ray looked at the lamp post above Driger. It was off. "Looks like we found your secret," Ray said. "Vulcan Claw!" Driger stopped wobbling and it started to spin faster than before. Driger came out of its beyblade and roared ferouciously as it ran toward Thunderstrike, who disappeared right before Driger and Sumilidon touched him. "I don't need to battle anymore," he chuckled as he reappears on top of the only lit lamp post, releasing electric bolts into the other lamp posts which were drained from his thunder attack. "I got all the data I need for Driger." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Koji looked at the lights that started to appear. "He is capable of causing a city blackout," he said and chuckled. "Sumilidon, we just found a new opponent." Sumilidon nodded and walked home with Koji. "One more thing, Ray," Koji called out to Ray. "The next time we meet, we're going to battle. We'll see which tiger is better! A machine, or a top!" And Koji and Sumilidon continued walking home. Ray nodded, walking toward the opposite direction.  
  
When Ray got home, dinner was already at the table. "What happened?" Ikki asked. "You were out all night we had to order some take outs." "I...got attacked," Ray answered. Everyone looked at him. "By who?" Max asked. "Was it that same red medabot who calls himself Blaze?" Tyson added. Ray shook his head. "He was blue and he said he was Thunderstrike." Metabee entered the living room with Hillary. "So now there are two of them?!" Metabee yelled. "Is this one of those 'Medarobots' you've been talking about all day?" Hillary asked. "That's 'Medabots'," Metabee said. "So what do you think they want from us?" Kenny asked. Lots of questions are asked, so bear with me. Ray looked at his bit beast. "They want data from our bit beasts," he answered. "By the way, where's Tyson?" Everyone heard the toilet flush and Tyson walked out. He watched everyone but Metabee cover their noses. "What?" Tyson asked. "Why are you all staring at me and covering your noses?" Metabee walked up to Tyson and smacked him on the head and said, "Get the picture, idiot."  
  
So what do you think Thunderstrike and Blaze want? Why do they need info from the Bladebreaker's bit beast? Does this have any connection to the Project OMEGA Ryu was working on in the past few chapters? And what about Koji and Sumilidon? Will they get their chance on fighting Ikki and Metabee, Ray, or Thunderstrike? Find out in the next chapter of "Medabots and Beyblade: The Movie!"  
  
Next time, on Medabots and Beyblade: The Movie, Blaze gets a rematch with Metabee while Ryu sends out two more of his Medabots to collect more data from the Blade Breakers' bit beasts. And who do they run into but Zuru! Meanwhile, the Medabot Corporation are creating cybernetic versions of the Blade Breaker's bit beasts, Medabot sized. Their like Medabots, but in the shape of a specific bit beast, like the one Kai recieves for Dranzer. Kai test Dranzer's new body at the two medabots of light and dark that attacked Zuru. Will Kai and Zuru prevail against the two elements of light and dark in a tag-team match? With Kai's Mecha-Bit Beast, Dranzer, and BBA Medawatch, along with Zuru's Medabot, Roks, just hope they win in "Tag-Team Match Against Yin and Yang" in Medabots and Beyblade: The Movie!  
  
This chapter's Medabot Bio is Lumis, Umbra, and the Mecha versions of the Bit Beasts! With a new daily chapter limeted info of a Bit Beast or Medabot. Today's Matrix.  
  
Lumis  
  
HLY type  
  
Specialty: Work with Umbra, Holy Staff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umbra  
  
DRK type  
  
Specialty: Work with Lumis, Dark Saber  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dranzer  
  
FRE type (Phoeniz type if you wanna call him that)  
  
Specialty: Merge with other Blade Breakers Bit Beasts, Fly, Flame Saber  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragoon  
  
WND type (Dragon type if you wanna call him that)  
  
Specialty: Merge with other Blade Breakers Bit Beasts, Fly, Tornado Attack  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driger  
  
SPD type (Tiger type if you wanna call him that)  
  
Specialty: Merge with other Blade Breakers Bit Beasts, Vulcan Claw  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draciel  
  
SHL type (Turtle type if you wanna call him that)  
  
Specialty: Merge with other Blade Breakers Bit Beasts, Defend, Shell Attack  
  
Only for the last episode spoiler!!!  
  
Matrix  
  
GOD type  
  
Specialty: Shell Attack, Tornado Attack, Vulcan Claw, Flame Saber, Matrix Orb  
  
Info: Matrix is a Medabot formed by the other Bit Beasts, though he only appears in the last few chapters. It can use every one of the Mecha Bit Beasts' Special attack. 


	5. Tag Team Match Against Light and Dark

I do not own Medabots, Beyblade, the names Lumis and Umbra, and anything else that was already made by the makers of Medabots and Beyblade that I forgot to mention. Sorry if there are no beyblade battles here...I know how much you want the beyblade battles, but your gonna have to get used to the Mecha-Bit Beasts until the Beyblade Tournament.  
  
The white medabot that looked like Rokusho pulled out its knife from the chest of a kilobot. "That's enough, Roks," Zuru commanded. "It's destroyed. We must hurry for anymore kilobots." Zuru left the battle field with Roks behind him.  
  
Back at Ryu's lab, Ryu observed the beyblade's new designs since Thunderstrike brought back the data of Driger. "Status report!" Ryu commanded. "The additions to your new beyblade are improving thanks to the data we recieved from Thunderstrike," Dr. B answered. "But it's just Driger. We need the rest of the Bladebreakers' Bit Beast," Ryu said. "If 1 cannot beat the Bladebreakers, how about two?" Two medabots, a white one and black one, stepped out of the shadows. "Leave it us," they said and disappeared.  
  
Back in the neighborhood, Hillary headed for Ikki's house for another chance to hang out and...more training. WEhy did I put her in here? Oh yeah! The humor. "Ikki!" she called. "Are the Bladebreakers home?" "Now I know why Tyson was glad to get rid of here," Metabee chuckled. Ikki ran to the window and opened it. "Sorry!" he called back. "Kai is the only one home!" "Oh," she said. "A man named Dr. Aki want's to see them! He also wants to see you too!" "Wonder what the old man wants," Metabee said as Ikki got ready. "No time!" Ikki responed back. "If it's that important for the Bladebreakers, it's important for us to!" Ikki and Metabee ran outside, finding Hillary and Kai outside the door. "And I thought Tyson was the loud one," Kai said. "Let's go." Just before they left, Metabee saw a red figure watching him while twirling a fireball on his finger. "Metabee, what's wrong?" Ikki asked. Metabee kept on staring at the spot the red medabot was. "You guys go on ahead," he responded. "I have some unfinished business to take care of." And with that, Metabee ran to the wall the red medabot was standing on, climbed it, and jumped off to the other side. Ikki watched his medabot leave him. "Ikki!" Hillary yelled. "Let's go!" "I'm coming!" Ikki called back and ran after Hillary and Kai.  
  
As for Metabee, he kept running after a red blur that seemed to get farther away from him. 'This won't do it!' he thought. "Action Mode!" Metabee transformed into his vehicle mode and and caught up with the red blur. He then changed back to normal and punched the red blur's head. "Argh!" it yelled. The red medabot fell on his back. "Good to see you again, Blaze," Metabee said. "Lucky shot!" Blaze yelled. "Rahh!" Blaze charged at Metabee with series of punches and kicks, which seemed to ignite after a few punches, but Metabee dodged them all and counter-attacked with his own series of punched and kicks. But Blaze caught Metabee's last punch and upper Metabee at the torso. "Agh!" Metabee groaned. "Too bad it had to end so quickly," Blaze yelled and shot a fire ball at Metabee's torso, sending him flying into the air and on his back. Blaze walked to Metabee, who was lying on the ground on his back, and got his flame-thrower arm read. "I don't know how you beat me before, but it's all over," he said and shot his flames at Metabee.  
  
Zuru and Roks entered a lone street with walls behind houses. "It seems too quiet," Zuru commented as he looked around with a suspicious look. Roks stopped walking and did the same, then jumped behind Zuru, drawing his mercinary sword. "Roks!" Zuru yelled and turned around. It turns out that a black medabot attempted to attack Zuru from behind with his black sword, but Roks jumped in time to save Zuru. Just then, a white medabot appeared behind Roks and smacked him from behind on the back, sending him to a wall. Roks slowly got up, getting ready to fight. "Who are you two?" Zuru asked. "Are you kilobots?" "Zuru, these are not kilobots! They are medabots!" The two medabots chuckled. "I'm the master of illusion and light. Lumis!" the white medabot yelled. "I'm the reapers of shadows and one with darkness. Umbra!" the black one added. I know they are corny lines, but I had nothing to think of. Leave me alone! Lumis started to wave his arms and soon, 9 more Lumises appeared and all 10 surrounded Roks. "Don't be fooled, Roks! They are just illusions!" Zuru yelled. Before Roks can respond, all the Lumises attacked at the same time. After a barage of Lumis's attacks (with his copies), Roks was left on the floor, strugling to get up. Then he instantly got up, but was drawn straight to Umbra, who created a dark ball and made engulf Roks. Then he sent it to the air and...yes, he made it explode, like all those other cheap DBZ effects.  
  
"This is it," Ikki said when they reached the Medabot Corp. Building. Dr. Aki was the first one to greet them inside. "Ikki!" he greeted. "It's great to see you again! Hillary, thank you for your help." "You're welcome," Hillary greeted back. "Ikki, where's Metabee? I thought he was coming with you," Dr. Aki said. "Metabee had to do something somewhere," Ikki responded. "For some reason, my medawatch won't allow me to see what's going on." "It doesn't seem to be broken," Aki said. Just then, one of his attendents came rushing in. "Sir!" she yelled. "Two medabots are fighting alone without any Medafighters and 1 Medafighter is ganged up by two other medabots." The monitor showed two different battles (the screen goes by half...and stuff...you'll get the picture) ! with Metabee being toasted by Blaze's flame-thrower and Lumis and Umbra tag-teaming on Zuru and Roks, who also is almost destroyed. Please, don't cry. Good always triumphs in the end. "Metabee!" Ikki cried and ran out. Hillary ran after him. "Just where do you think you're going?!" Hillary yelled. "Dr. Aki needs you for this!" "But Metabee needs me!" Ikki answered back and ran away again. "Ikki!" Hillary called out. Kai came out and put his hand on Hillary's shoulder. "Let him go," he said. "Dr. Aki needs us at the moment." And they went back inside the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Blaze use his giant bursting flame-thrower on Metabee. When he stopped, Metabee was gone. "Looking for me?" Metabee asked behind Blaze. Blaze turned around and got punched all the way to a nearby tree. "It can't be! You couldn't have survived that!" Blaze yelled. "Listen, Blaze," Metabee said as he looked at Blaze,"Never mess with the main bot!" Metabee turned gold and his arm glowed. "This is it! Just what we need to finish Master Ryu's project!" "Medaforce!!!" Medabee unleashed a giant burst of energy at Blaze, who disappeared right before it hit him. Sorry folks. "Metabee!" Ikki yelled as he entered the battle site. The only being there was Metabee. "I still...got...it..." Metabee groaned and fainted. Ikki ran to Metabee and picked him up. "Next time don't battle without me," he said.  
  
"So what do you want?" Kai asked. Dr. Aki brought in a medabot that looked like Dranzer. "Is that Dranzer?" Hillary asked. "Well, not exactly," Dr. Aki answered. "It's like a bit beast in medabot form I call it the Mecha-Bit Beast! Instead of a medal, this medabot is operated by your beyblade. It also comes with a medawatch designed for the Mecha-Bit Beast." "What do I need this for?" Kai asked in disgust. "I can handle find with my beyblade." "But it makes it hard to hit the opposing medabots in this city without making an aerial jump." "He's got a point there," Hillary agreed. Kai looked at the Mecha-Dranzer for awhile and the medawatch he held in his hand.  
  
Roks lied on the ground, unable to move. His sword-arm and legs were disabled. "Oh no! Roks!" Zuru yelled, but was held back by Umbra's control of the shadows. Lumis chuckled and made a blade of light at the tip of his staff. "You may not know where the bladebreakers are, but it was fun while it lasted." He raised his staff above Roks's back where the medal is kept. But before Lumis can strike, he gets hit by a giant horizontal flaming tornado. He flies to a wall and struggles to get up. "Fire! Was it Blaze?" Lumis asked Umbra. "Has Blaze betrayed us?!" Umbra added. Then a mechanical phoenix appeared from the sky and perched itself on a nearby tree above Zuru. "What is that?" Zuru asked himself as the bird screeched at Lumis and Umbra. "Dranzer, attack!" Kai yelled as he entered the battle field. Dranzer flew from its tree and attacked Lumis and Umbra with its flaming steel wings. Lumis and Umbra fell back, but got back up. Lumis did his illusion dopple gangers again and Umbra charged up his dark ball again. But Dranzer was too quick for them. Dranzer flew around the two, causing, yet, another flaming tornado...vertically this time. Lumis and Umbra were sent flying, spinning, and burning into the air. "Final attack! Flame Saber!" Kai commanded. Dranzer flew into the air and did a giant dive which made it look like a meteor entering the Earth's atmosphere. It went right through the tornado, causing Lumis and Umbra to fall. "The data of Dranzer is complete!" Lumis explained as he struggled to get up. "We must report this to the master!" Umbra added and they both dissapeared. Kai walked to Zuru and helped him out. He took a good look at him. "Mystery Medafighter, huh?" he said. "And you must be Kai of the Blade Breakers," Zuru replied. "I appreciate you helping Roks and I, but we have more kilobots to destroy." Zuru walked to Roks and helped him up. "Let's go," he said. Roks nodded and walked away with Zuru behind him. Dranzer flew towards Kai and perched itself on top of a tree next to Kai. Kai watched Zuru and Roks dissapear and turned away, walking back to Ikki's home with Dranzer flying above him.  
  
Meanwhile, Hillary got lost and ended up in the park. "Kai!" she yelled. "Where are you?! You run too fast!" But before she took another step, the ground began to rumble. A pair of hands came out from below and grabbed Hillary by the legs. The ground below her began to crumble into a hole and Hillary was dragged into it. What happened to Hillary? Who dragged her into the hole created by a small earthquake? Find out next time on Medabots and Beyblade: The Movie!  
  
Next time, Hillary is held captive by one of Ryu's minions, Quake. The rest of the Blade Breakers got their Mecha Bit Beast. Tyson is eager to try it out, and who is the best target but Quake. Will wind triumph against rock? Find out next time in "Unleash the Power of the Dragon! Get Hillary Back!"  
  
Today, you'll get the usual data base on Medabots and Beyblade. Speaking of Beyblade, today's chapter limited edition last Fanfic Special of The Beyblade Tournament (it's like the Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon TV Specials. EX: Tag-team Takedown or On the Road to Dewford (which is this Saturday's Pokemon special). The bit beast, Omega!  
  
Quake  
  
RCK type  
  
Specialty: Ball and Chain and Rock Thrower  
  
Limited Edition Database Reveals the info of...  
  
Omega  
  
Attack: ****  
  
Defense: ****  
  
Endurance: ****  
  
Ryu participated in the tournament against the Blade Breakers in a five-on-five match. Sorry guys, but Hillary was added to the team as a blader. He unleashed his bit beast to destroy the Blade Breaker's bit beasts. But after his and Omega's defeat against Hillary (can you believe it?!), Omega grew out of control and absorbed Ryu. The Blade Breakers fought off Omega, but Metabee stayed behind to have one last show down with Blaze. 


	6. Unleash the Power of the Dragon! Get Hil...

I own everything that Medabots or Beyblade never created. A little more different than the ones that say that they don't own this or that. Sorry if Kai doesn't appear too much. I'm focusing on Tyson of the Blade Breakers. Ray and Max makes short appearences, but Kenny sticks with Tyson the whole time and...I'll stop spoiling you now.  
  
Ikki inserted Metabee's medal back inside the medal holder, reactivating Metabee. "Woah....my head," he groaned. "What happened?" "You took a giant beating," Ikki answered. "It's been a long time since you used the Medaforce." Metabee was still wobbling around the room. "The Medaforce...bad head-ache...really hot fire...Blaze...Blaze! Where's Blaze?! Where is that metallic hunk of junk?! I'm gonna kick his bot so hard, he's gonna wish he never messed with me!" "Metabee, he left you right before the Medaforce made contact." "WHAT?! HE MADE ME WASTE ALL THAT ENERGY?!" Suddenly, the door opened, and Kai entered through it with his Mecha-Bit Beast. "Woah! Kai! What kind of Medabot is that?!" Ikki exclaimed when he saw Dranzer flying in and perching itself on a coat rack. "It's Dranzer's body," Kai answered. "Dr. Aki, huh?" Ikki asked. "By the way, where's Hillary?" Kai looked behind him and checked the front side of the house. "She must've gotten lost." Ikki walked to the phone but noticed Metabee was missing. "Metabee?" he called out. Suddenly, he heard some very loud yelling in the back yard. Ikki went to the back yard to check it out, and there was Metabee, yelling his nuts and bolts out. A sweatdrop fell on Ikki's head. He shook his head and walked back to the phone. "I'll call Tyson and the others," he said. "Maybe they'll find Hillary."  
  
Tyson and the rest of the Blade Breakers were walking around town, trying to get used to the Medabots thing. Very few kids were using Beyblades. "Man! It's like beyblade hardly ever existed here!"Max exclaimed. "Awww. Is Max grumpy with the lack of Beyblades? There's hardly any Bit Beasts here and I'm not complaining," Dizzi said. Just then, Tyson's cell phone began to ring....What? He has a cell phone. It's not like any of you don't have one!  
  
Tyson: Hello?  
  
Ikki: Tyson! Are the other Bladebreaker's with you?  
  
Tyson: Yeah, why.  
  
Ikki: Have you seen Hillary?  
  
Tyson: No, why?  
  
Ikki: Hold on for a sec. *short pause. voices of Ikki and Kai can be heard from the phone* Kai thinks he's missing.  
  
Tyson: Hi-Hillary's missing?!  
  
Ikki: Yeah. That's what Kai said. She was behind him when they were going to see an old friend of mine.  
  
Tyson: Me and the others will look around. Call me if you find anything.  
  
Ikki: Right. *hangs up*  
  
"Hillary's missing?" Max asked. Tyson nodded his head and clecnhed his fist. "Guys, split up!" he yelled. "We're going to search the whole city if we have to! We're going to find Hillary! We'll meet back at the park we passed by a while ago!" Everyone else nodded their heads and split up into different directions.  
  
Back at Hillary's captive place, Hillary woke up connected to a rock wall in chains. It looked like she was at the end of a very long tunnel. She struggled to free herself. "It's no use," a voice said. "A figure appeared infront of Hillary. "Confortable?" he asked and chuckled a bit. He was a brown medabot whose armor looked like rock. "What do you want from me?!" she yelled, still trying to break free. "You're just bait for my plan," the medabot answered. "I think you know about my comrades trying to steal the data of your friends bit beasts. I think just one person missing from their group is bound to tick one of them off. Does that ring a bell to you?" "Tyson!" Hillary yelled. "Ding! We have a winner!" the brown medabot said. "And don't bother trying to find your beyblade. I'll just tell you it's at that table next to you, but you won't be able to reach it." And the brown medabout disappeared in the darkness of the cave. "Tyson...," Hillary said to herself and looked at her beyblade on the table next to her.  
  
"Hillary! Where are you?!" Tyson yelled as he walked around some part of the city. "Where is she?" He stopped at a bench infront of the shop where Ikki get's his parts and ammo. "Something wrong, Tyson?" the clerk of the store asked. He was sweeping the floor in front of the store. Ha! It rhymed! "How do you know my name?!" Tyson asked all surprised. The clerk pointed at a poster that said: "Beyblade Tournament for the first time! Featuring Tyson and the Bladebreakers!" "Oh," Tyson said. "Anyway, have you seen an annoying girl with a pink shirt, white skirt, and brown hair?" The clerk thought for a moment. "Yeah," he answered. "I saw her at the park." "The rendezvous point?" Tyson said to himself and ran to the park. "Henry! Break over! Back inside!" the store manager called out from the store. "Oh man," Henry groaned and went back inside the store.  
  
Max looked around the school. "Where did Hillary go?" he asked himself. "Hey! You! Kid!" a rough voice yelled from behind Max. Max turned around and saw a big muscular man with black hair and a red sleeveless shirt. You all should know who that is. "Ahhhh!!!" he yelled and fell back. "What do you think you're doing here, Max?! You're not supposed to be here until next Wednesday!" the big man yelled. Max got up and brushed some of the dirt off him. "How do you know me?" he asked. "I'm the referee for the Beyblade Tournament in this school," the big man answered. "My name is Coach Mountain." "Ohh. So you're Coach Mountain...you're going to be the referee?" "Not really. But I wish I was...I'm just the guard so nothing funny happens. The real referee is the old man who monitors those robattles." Who would've known? "You mean Medabots? Oh! By the way, have you seen a girl with brown hair, pink shirt, and white skirt?" "Brown hair...no wait. I'm thinking of Karen...no...no...ah yeah! I saw her running toward the park!" "The rendezvous point?...Okay! Thanks!" Max ran out of the school grounds and toward the park. "That's the way!" Coach Mountain yelled. "Running is a part of your daily exercise! Run faster! I wnat to make sure you sweat!"  
  
Ray looked at many places you'd expect a girl to hang out. "Forgot Hillary wasn't the type of girl to hang out here,"he said to himself. "Hold it!" a girl yelled behind him. She wore a blue jacket, black shirt, and long red hair that splits outwards to the front. With her was a thing boy with a blue shirt and spikey hair and a fat boy with a yellow jacket, white...or green, I don't know, shirt and a red cap. "The name's Samantha," she said. "This is Spike and Sloan." They all made a formation....which I hate. "And we are 'The Screws'!" A sweatdrop fell on Ray's head. "I don't have time right now!" he yelled and ran off, but was cut off by Spike. Sloan ran to the side. Soon, Ray was surrounded by the screws. "So you're the famous Ray of the Blade Breakers," Spike chuckled. "Even famous people like you don't leave until we say so," Sloan added. "So we're gonna battle to show you Medabots are better!" Samantha yelled. "Peppercat!" "Crosserdog!" "Totalizer!" Three medabots appeared. One was red and had cat ears. Another was blue with an X on its head and its head shaped like a dog's. Another was big and yellow....I don't know if it's a turtle or anything. "I'm in a hurry, but it seems I need to remove you from my path," Ray said and took out his Driger. Get ready! Let it rip!!!" "Peppercat, attack! Give 'em a shock!" Peppercat attacked by plunging her hands towards Driger, but Driger moved to the side, causing Peppercat to get her hand stuck. "Crosserdog, Laser Attack!" Crosserdog tried to shoot at Driger, but Driger dodged every shot but swerving here and there, leading it to Totalizer. "Totalizer, Reflector Shield!" Totalizer glowed white. Driger moved away from Totatlizer and the shots hit Totalizer. But the reflector shield bounced off Totalizer and accidently hit Peppercat while her hand was stuck in the concrete. If I spelled it wrong, then my bad. "Peppercat! No!" Samantha yelled and took the medal before it hit the ground. "Driger, Vulcan Claw attack!" Driger moved toward Crosserdog, jumped up, and smacked it on the face with hard force, causing the medal to pop out. The impact sent Driger flying towards Totalizer and smacked it hard on the face, causing his medal to pop out. On the medawatches, the "Function Cease" sign was blinking. "Okay. I've played your game and I've gotta get going!" Ray yelled and ran off. "Wait!" Maybe I can help you with who you're looking for!" Samantha yelled. Ray stopped and turned. "Fine. She's a girl with brown hair, pink shirt, and white skirt." "I saw her!" Spike exclaimed. "She was running toward the park. She looked like she was looking for someone. When she got to the playground, there was a small earthquake. I get up after the shock and she disappears into thin air!" Ray paused for awhile. "Hey, thanks." And he ran off to the park.  
  
"If I remember right," Kenny told Dizzi," that Hillary was with Kai here." "This place is as big as the BBA building back at home!" Dizzi exclaimed. Kenny entered the doors of the Medabot Corperation building and walked around for awhile, seeing the creation of medabots and parts. "Anything interesting, Kenny?" a man asked from behind. Kenny turned around and saw Dr. Aki. "You're the famous Dr. Aki!" Kenny exclaimed. "Reboot me, Chief!" Dizzi added in a sarcastic way. "I'm dreaming!" "How did you know my name?" Kenny asked. "An important guy like me wouldn't know about the famous analyst of the Blade Breakers," Dr. Aki answered. "You're looking for Hillary, correct? She was here with Kai a while ago." "Do you know where she went?" Kenny asked. Dr.Aki walked to his monitor and changed the screen to the park. "Know exactly what happens with this work of art," he said modestly. "This is where your friend went." The monitor showed Hillary walking toward the center of the park, when the earthquake occured, and she fell into the gaping hole. "We have to save her!" Kenny yelled and ran out of the building with Dr. Aki carrying a metal suitcase running behind him.  
  
When the two got to the center of the park, they found the Blade Breakers standing infront of the hole. "You think this hole is where Hillary disappeared?" Tyson asked. "My computer never lies," Dr. Aki yelled from behind, being modest again. "Who is this, Kenny?" Max asked. "This is Dr. Aki, creator of Medabots," Kenny answered. "And he has something to help you guys out!" Dr. Aki opened the suitcase to reveal a Medabot version of Dragoon. "What's this?" Tyson asked as he looked down on the mechanized Dragoon. Tooked out his beyblade and looked at his Dragoon. "It looks like my Dragoon!" he gasped course!" Dr. Aki said. "This is you're Mecha-Bit Beast, Mecha Dragoon. If you're going to be staying here, you're going to have to get used to Medabots. So I created this for you Blade Breakers. All you do is insert your Beyblade and the data of your bit beast will be transferred into your Mecha Dragoon." Tyson looked the curled up, empty body of the robot Dragoon and removed it from the suitcase. 'Don't worry, Hillary,' he thought. 'I'm going get you back.' Then he inserted his beyblade into the Medabot core and put on his medawatch Dr. Aki gave him. "Kenny, let's go!" Tyson yelled and jumped down the hole. "Tyson, wait!" Kenny called out and jumped in after him. Ray, Max, and Dr. Aki looked at the hole. "So you think Tyson can get Hillary back with his Mecha Dragoon?" Max. "I hope so," Ray answered. "One problem," Dr. Aki added. "I never got to tell him how it works." Ray's and Max's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!" they yelled.  
  
To be continued...meanwhile...  
  
Hillary began to use her feet to grab her beyblade from the table. "If he was trying to be nice by leaving my beyblade here," she said,"then he's got another thing coming!" Her feet got close enough to the launcher, but accidently pushed her beyblade off the table. "...Great..."she sighed. "Tyson, where are you?!"  
  
Now to be continued...  
  
Will Tyson be able to rescue Hillary, even though he doesn't know how to use his Mecha Bit-Beast? And will Ryu's plan work to get Dragoon's data? Find out next time on Part 2!  
  
Next time, Tyson finds Hillary, but must get passed quake to get her back. But he soons find out that Dragoon's wind power has no effect against Quake's rock body. How will Tyson rescue Hillary if Quake all ready has the upper hand? All this and more next on "Unleash the Power of the Dragon! Get Hillary Back! Part 2"  
  
Well...here's a sneak peak on the enemy for the next episode...after this next episode.  
  
Tsunami  
  
WTR Type  
  
Specialty: Water Cannon, Hydro Burst  
  
Here's another limited edition info for your day to be complete. Meet Vince, the researcher and blade builder of my own Beyblading team, The Mercenaries. They're called the Mercenaries because they act as a blading team, but they split up to search for bladers who need help. They get payed with parts or money. If they don't get it, they force them through battle. This is Danny's beyblade: Tyranna.  
  
Tyranna  
  
Type- Attack  
  
Attack- Bone Crusher  
  
Danny's Blading Strategy- Defend and Counter  
  
Attack Ring- *** ** ***  
  
Weight Disk- *** *** ***  
  
Blade Base- *** ** **  
  
In the finaly episodes, the Blade Breakers make it to the finals, going up against the vicious Mercenaries. But due to a change of rules, the Blade Breakers and the Mercenaries must have at least 5 members in the finals. So the Blade Breakers enlist the help of Hillary, who claims she has a bit beast. The same thing goes for Ryu, who joins the Mercenaries. Tyson goes up first against the all out Vince. They go on an all out onslaught with dragon versus tyrannosaurus. But in the end, Tyson is victorious and gives the Blade Breakers the lead in the tournament. Next time is Ziao, the serious one of the group. He's like Kai. 


End file.
